


We started this thing together...

by Jingle



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Mulan (1998)
Genre: Drabble, Family Fluff, Gen, No Dialogue, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/pseuds/Jingle
Summary: ...And that's how we'll finish it.





	We started this thing together...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



> Happy Halloween to Kalloway, who requested Mulan-related content for an event in the monthlysupergo community on DreamWidth. I hope you enjoy!

As a child, Mulan wondered what it would be like to have a sibling. 

She wasn’t unhappy during childhood, of course. She had caring parents, and her wonderful grandmother, and _so much_ love. But sometimes she wished for someone to play with, or to talk to when she didn’t feel good enough to be part of the Fa family. 

Now, Mulan is grown, and a little red dragon is promising her that they’re in their disaster of a situation together. That they’ll _stay_ together, no matter where things take them. And Mulan knows she couldn’t ask for a better brother.


End file.
